The Games Lovers Play
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Harry and Draco were not a conventioal couple. Instead of tenderness, wits sparked their passion on fire. One-shot.


Games Lovers Play

* * *

"Oy, Mr. Potter! A word if you please."

Harry Potter's nose wrinkled in annoyance as he looked up from his parchment. The blond man looked at him with his gray eyes with a look that implied that he was there for a new round of arguments.

"Mr. Malfoy," returned the cordial greeting, "I'm afraid I'm rather busy right now. As you may have noticed you've just interrupted my report writing. I need to fill this before I am discharged. I'm willing to discuss whatever may trouble you once I'm done."

Draco Malfoy's eyes narrowed but he did not leave. On the contrary he entered the room, much to Harry's annoyance, and closed the door behind him.

"Potter," he said icily, "Do I need to remind you that while you're visiting St. Mungo's you're under my supervision and that your men are here under my written permission?"

"You don't need to remind me Mr. Malfoy. You haven't let me forget it since I entered this ward a night ago."

"Then pray tell why are your fellow Aurors running around like underdeveloped baboons? And furthermore, why are they terrorizing my patients?"

" _1-0"_ Draco thought as he saw Harry lowering his quilt and turning his attention to him.

"My fellow Aurors," Harry replied a second later, "are here to interrogate the two dark wizards that ambushed me last night. Are you so fond of dark wizards that you would call them patients Mr. Malfoy? Is that how a Healer should behave?"

" _1-1"_ thought and stared back at Draco awaiting for his reply.

"The purpose of a Healer," Draco replied edging next to his bed, "is to make sure anyone – whether that is a wizard injured in battle, or a pretentious prick – receives the proper medical care. Unlike your holier-than-though Gryffindor attitude, I as a Healer need to help anyone in need and under no circumstances have a biased opinion."

" _2-1"_ Draco grinned in satisfaction as Potter turned a shade of red.

"I came here to inform you that those two were under the influence of Imperio and are extremely shaken." Draco continued and savoured the look of embarrassment in the green-eyed man's face, "I sincerely hope that your training as an Auror has made you careful enough and able to use your full judgment. We wouldn't want you to pass the same judgment you passed on my godfather, only to be proven wrong once more, do we? Not when punishment leads to Dementors."

" _3-1"_ Draco noted as Harry lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Furthermore-"

"OK, OK Malfoy you won dangit!" Potter let out in frustration, "No one can beat you in a game of wits."

Draco sat on the bed, leaned down, grasped Harry by the hair and kissed his lips possessively. Harry moaned as they parted. Draco kissed his cheek and sucked his neck.

"Malfoy – people may enter – stop!" he said pushing him away gently. "I'm never betting with you again!"

"Nonsense Potter," Draco said with a wink, "You love this too much to stop. Now what was my reward again? Ah yes-"

"Can you please not add insult to the injury?" Potter said blushing furiously, "I know what I am doing tonight."

Draco smirked.

"See you at home – honey-bun," he kissed him his forehead tenderly and turned around to leave.

"Don't call me that!"

-)-)-)

The fireplace's embers turned lime green and seconds later Harry Potter appeared, stumbled and entered the room. Sometimes he regretted making a bet with Malfoy and today was one of those days. He finished some paperwork and had a quick bath. He entered the bedroom and sat on the bed to dry himself. Suddenly a magical force pinned him down. He tried to sit up, only to have his hands tied with ribbons of fabric. He lay there, naked, staring at the ceiling.

" _Well that's a new one,"_ he thought.

Time ticked away slowly as he lay naked on that bed. He cursed himself for getting an erection by this. When Malfoy had suggested that he wanted to tie him down, he had adamantly refused to let this happen. He had never guessed that this could turn him on. Except if there was magic involved. Yes, it had to be magic!

"No, no magic involved," Draco said materializing from thin air, "Except from some Occlumency of course." He sat next to him and ran his index on Harry cock, "This is all your wishful thinking."

Harry let out a grunt as Draco's fingers curled around his shaft and stroked him. He let a moan of ecstasy as Draco leaned down and lapped the tip of his dick with his tongue. Harry arched his back as the blond man's lips enclosed around his manhood. Pleasure filled his head and the binds that held him down tightened. His wrists burnt like fire but the pain, added with Draco's mouth, were mind-blowing.

He was close to climaxing when Draco stopped and sat on his belly.

"Hey Potter want to play a game?" he asked sardonically, "Not that you have the comfort of refusing me, that is..."

Harry's mind was numb. It was a torrent of pure bliss and he could not find the words to answer. A ribbon materialized around his eyes and he could no longer see. Malfoy kissed him strongly – their tongues entwining for a few seconds.

"OK Potter what have I eaten?" Draco's voice questioned.

"Huh?" Harry let out and was immediately rewarded with a freezing sensation. He let out a yelp.

"These are the rules Potter," Draco giggled, "I eat something, I kiss you and you must tell me what it was. You make a mistake or can't answer? You pay. You get it correct? I'll give you a reward. Once we reach a certain reward I'll make it good for you."

There was a pause for a second and then Draco's lips met his.

"Strawberries," Potter cried out. That was easy.

"With what?"

"What?

"Merlin Potter! You can't possibly believe I'd make it easy for you, do you? I'm combining food here! So tell me."

"Champagne?"

"Tsk! Beginner's luck." Draco scoffed and Harry felt his long fingers rubbing his dick.

Harry let out a moan as Draco's fingers entered him. It quickly stopped, nevertheless, as a second kiss was planted on his lips. Harry tried to concentrate.

"Oranges with wine?" he let out after the tangy taste lingered on.

"Sorry, that was mandarins with wine," Draco laughed and seconds later Harry was greeted with a ferocious bite on his thigh.

"OUCH FERRET BOY! THAT WILL LEAVE A MARK!"

"Jeez, do you want cheese with that whine?" Draco asked and bit him harder.

….

"Potter you only got one more, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop being an idiot and find this. Some of us are dying to fuck you."

"What do you mean us?" Harry let out, "How many of you are there?"

"It's a royal exclamation you moron. Just answer correctly. That last one was so easy even Teddy would have answered it."

"I doubt a three-year old would know that four-cheese souffle with Spanish grapes amalgamation I just got punished for."

"Shut up Potter," Malfoy ordered and kissed him.

Harry smiled.

"That was a chocolate mousse with pares infused in brandy. With a hint of vanilla and chilly," he said with certainty.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW?" Draco exclaimed forgetting the game, "HOW THE FREAKING FUCK?"

"Kreecher brought me a pot as soon as I got back home. I'd been craving something sweet and asked him to give me whatever was available. And you know how he keeps mumbling the ingredients under his breath."

The ribbon was removed from his eyes as Draco positioned himself. He looked in Harry's eyes and thrust slowly. Harry arched his back and hissed as his belly got soaked by him own cum. This was the definition of ecstasy.

-)-)-)

"Wake up you fucking a-hole!" Harry's voice boomed and a pillow hit him, waking him up.

"What the bleeping fuck Potty!" Draco shouted as he shot up, "Can't you wake up your lover gently for a change?"

"Look at this!" Harry screeched as he pointed at his bruised wrists and hickeys that covered his body, "How am I supposed to go to work looking like this?"

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously and hit him with his pillow.

"Potter, as Snape used to ask you, are you mentally challenged? Drink the goddamn potion we have for the bruises!"

Harry's face lit up in realization and then he blushed. He leaned down and pecked Draco on the cheek.

"Good morning dear. Have a good day at work," he wished him and hurried outside avoiding a flying pillow.

Draco dropped back. Harry Potter would be the death of him.


End file.
